Tears
by kittyphoenix12-xx
Summary: Even the sky was crying. Naruto One-shot


**Disclaimer : If I owned the Naruto characters they would kill me because of what happened in this story.**

 **This is a One-shot I thought up at three o'clock in the morning okay. Please review telling me if you liked/hated/wanted to kill me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tears**

The rain dripped heavily down the tiled roofs of Konoha onto a lonely figures head. He looked up, letting the rain run down his scarred cheeks.

'Even the sky is crying' he thought.

He looked down, forcing the empty feeling in his heart away. He turned and trudged through the villages streets, the feeling of loss overwhelming him.

The blonde stopped outside a house and looked up at a window. There, sitting as if there was nothing better to do, was Haruno Sakura.

Sakura's face was blotched, her eyes red from crying, and she still hadn't stopped. She looked down, tears dripping off her chin, green eyes locking with blue. Tan cheeks quivered and the boy ran.

He ran past a flower shop, where Ino was sobbing amongst the flowers. Past a restaurant where Choji and his family were eating food. Or at least looking at it. The blonde looked at Choji and realised the boy had lost a lot of weight.

The dog house wasn't any better, with the mournful wails of Akamaru and pained whimpers of Kiba echoed through the night. Shino was silent, wearing black and hunched in a corner staring at nothing, whilst Shikamaru had stopped complaining.

Or speaking.

The Hyuuga household had an eerie silence, where only faint shadows could be seen wondering the dimly lit corridors at night. More frequently, the shadows had been together, walking side by side, one short and one tall. Both in pain.

Iruka had taken leave from the school, preferring to stay and comfort Kakashi, even though he could barely move from the emotional pain he could feel. Kakashi, who hadn't moved from his seat in the kitchen, staring at his hands and hating life, made no move to comfort his friend.

An orange book lay on the table, untouched and discarded.

Jiraiya no longer had inspiration nor the will power to look at naked girls. The screwed-up papers of his latest book were scattered up all over the floor, surrounded by empty Sake bottles. Tsunade was never seen without a bottle and was rarely ever sober.

Next came the Uchiha compound. He hadn't visited it since it had happened. But this was okay as Sasuke had taken the hit worse than everyone else, and hadn't once been seen around town. The bastard had locked the doors to the house, they wouldn't be opening any time soon.

Naruto arrived at the old team training grounds. Memories hit him at full blast, blocking out the pain he felt.

* * *

 _The sun had just finished rising over the forest, when a huge puff of smoke startled the young shinobi out of their day dreams._

 _"_ _Good Morning Class!" the grey-haired shinobi greeted._

 _"_ _YOU'RE LATE!" yelled a pink-haired girl and a blonde boy._

* * *

 _"_ _I've set this alarm to go off at noon," Kakashi, said hitting the top of the timer. His students stared at him blankly. He sighed and reached into his pocket, he pulled out his hand and held up two bells._

 _"_ _I have here two small bells… Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds."_

* * *

 _"_ _It's_ _ **TEAMWORK!**_ _"_ _Kakashi yelled, "If the three of you had come at me you might have been able to take the bells!"_

 _Sakura's face furrowed as she thought deeply, before realisation hit her, "But wait a minute, there are only three bells!" she exclaimed._

* * *

 _Kakashi walked up to a stone sticking up from the ground. "Look at the marker…" he murmured, "all the names carved in stone." He glanced over at them._

 _"_ _Heroes of our village. Ninja."_

 _Naruto suddenly looked very excited. "THAT'S IT! I'VE MADE UP MY MIND!" he yelled loudly._

 _"_ _THERE'S WERE I WANT MY NAME TO GO! I'M NOT GONNNA THROW MY LIFE AWAY! I WANT TO BE LIKE THEM- A HERO!" he shouted._

 _Kakashi coughed awkwardly, "Ahem… But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes…"_

 _"_ _Really!" Naruto looked surprised. "What kind of heroes are they!?"_

 _Kakashi didn't say anything._

 _"_ _COME ON, COME ON!"_

 _"_ _The dead kind. They died in the line of duty…"_

* * *

Naruto stood at said memorial, just behind a silhouette who was already there. Sasuke was staring at the memorial, tears streaming down his face, at the new name carved into it.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**


End file.
